Éclat Lumière
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: HARRY POTTER-Marotos: O brilho sufocante das festas que mudaram a vida de Severus Snape. James P. x Severus S. ::yaoi slash homo:: Dark Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seu mundo não me pertencem. Pertencem a J.K.Rowling, a Warner Brothers, etc, e estão sendo usados sem permissão, sem fins lucrativos, com intuito de entretenimento, apenas.

**Shippers: **Severus Snape x James Potter, James Potter x Lily Evans Potter

**Categoria:** Drama, Angust, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação:** +13

**Beta Reader:** não betada

**Sumario:** O brilho sufocante das festas que mudaram a vida de Severus Snape.

**Notas:** Oneshot pouco desenvolvida, que escrevi em uma única madrugada. Esse estilo não é minha especialidade, portanto a fic não está muito boa...comentem.

_**Éclat... Lumière... –**__ by Blodeu-sama_

Tocou a face molhada num gesto frio, insensível. As próprias lagrimas pareciam insípidas e vazias, perante o sentimento sufocante em que estava mergulhado. Os olhos parados voltaram-se para o próprio reflexo borrado visível na janela. As gotas grossas e constantes que a açoitavam, e a escuridão completa atrás dessas gotas, pareciam estranhamente irreais. Como ele próprio.

Baixou a cabeça, tentando verter mais uma única lagrima, na esperança vã que talvez aquela lhe trouxesse conforto, mas não conseguia mais extrair de si qualquer mostra física da própria dor. Num rompante frustrado, ergueu o corpo da poltrona onde estivera sentado e caminhou a passos largos em direção ao jardim frio e escuro daquela noite torrencial e claustrofóbica em que se via submerso. As roupas e os cabelos negros aderiram ao corpo e ao rosto pálido e magro com rapidez, as lagrimas antes derramadas mesclaram-se as gotas de chuva. Em poucos minutos o frio intenso tomou conta dele, gelando-lhe os ossos ao ponto de parecer facadas precisas em sua pele. Ele ofereceu o rosto as águas, deixando-se ser tomado por aquela dor aguda como um suspiro fraco de alivio que as lagrimas não proporcionavam. Ali, com o rosto e as mãos voltadas para cima, com a dor, com a sensação de estar sufocando de baixo de um céu que não podia suportar, a realidade o atingiu como uma lança sangrenta.

Naquele dia, naquele momento, os únicos dois amores da sua vida estavam se casando. Naquele instante, ele estava perdendo a sua razão de querer continuar, como perdia a água que escorria por entre seus dedos.

Não queria, não percebeu quando simplesmente seu corpo girou e o sufocamento tornou-se real. Não queria ver aquilo, mas seus próprios impulsos de se causar dor estavam descontrolados. Aparatou com um estalo suave na grama macia de um vilarejo. Ali, nada era escuro, nem asfixiantemente úmido. A metros dali, podia ver uma casa mais iluminada e mais festiva que o restante. O barulho das pessoas rindo, trocando futilidades e brindando ao casal tinham um ar de velhas lembranças, de poeira doce, de surrealismo dos sonhos.

Pingando a água, caminhou até aquela ilha de comemoração e, escondido atrás de grossos arbustos de jasmins, observou a festa. O quintal da casinha havia sido transformado em uma vasta pista de dança, com mesas brancas emoldurando-a. Um lustre magicamente mantido no ar rebrilhava seus milhares de cristais em cima de uma massa de pessoas risonhas vestidas com cores brilhantes. O cheiro no ar era de champanhe e velas.

Ali, bem no meio do salão, vestida em um suntuoso e perolado vestido branco, com os cabelos vermelho escuros caindo em cascatas atrás das costas, estava Lily. Lily, seu primeiro, infantil e cristalizado amor. Nunca aos olhos dele ela parecera mais bela, quase uma fada jubilosa valsando com a graça de anjos nos braços de um outro alguém.

Mas não era ele. Não...era o velho senhor Evans, pomposo como um pavão rei. Ele...ele não estava a vista.

Por um momento deixou que os olhos estremecesses e se fechassem, convidando lembranças velhas de volta a mente. Tempo em que a via, menina e travessa, brincando nos balanços descascados de uma praça trouxa. Ela a observava, seus cabelos, seus olhos de cigana astuta, seu jeito indecentemente inocente... sempre se escondendo dela para não ser afetado por tal fascinação proibida. Não se escondera dela a vida toda, mas talvez esse tivesse sido o melhor caminho. A proximidade com a fada rosada que era Lily lhe trouxe conseqüências inimagináveis.

Lembrou-se da amizade incompreendida de ambos, de como sofrera infantilmente pelo que achava ser um amor eterno, de como até aquele ultimo dia jurara ama-la para sempre, mesmo que a amasse mais quando estava de braços entrelaçados ao namorado. Sua obsessão por dor, talvez...mas jurara ama-la. Até aquele dia... até aquela festa igualmente brilhante, que lhe cegava os olhos da mesma maneira que aquele casamento. Aquele dia em que deveria se despedir da casa de pedras por onde vivera todos os seus momentos únicos, formando-se e recebendo o certificado de que naqueles anos, aprendera a ser um bruxo. Até aquele dia em que escapara das vozes igualmente fúteis dos alunos para se refugiar em baixo de uma arvore, iluminado somente pelo luar claro...

- Severus...

Os olhos abriram-se em surpresa ao ouvir a voz que tanto ansiara. Ali, perdido nas próprias reminiscências, não notara o jovem noivo se aproximando. Olhou nos olhos profundamente azuis dele e, embalado ainda numa sensação lúdica de devaneio, deixou que a voz saísse num sussurro engasgado.

- ...James...

- O que veio fazer aqui?

A voz controlada e seca do rapaz atingiram-no em uma onda forte de náusea e fraqueza. O peso do próprio corpo parecia grande de mais para agüentar. Cambaleou meio passo, atingindo os jasmineiros e fazendo alguns dos brotos branco foscos como a lua caíssem em uma chuva suave sobre ele. Os olhos profundamente azuis de James pareceram se apiedar levemente.

- Está encharcado Severus...

Sentiu a mão delicada de James subir até seus cabelos negros e retirar deles uma pequena flor branca. Por reflexo, prendeu os dedos dele entre os próprios e continuou a sondar os mistérios insondáveis dos olhos do outro. James baixou o rosto, repentinamente parecendo envergonhado, e com delicadeza soltou a própria mão.

- James...

As imagens vieram em avalanches, e Severus simplesmente não podia conte-las. James pálido a luz da lua, James, beijando-lhe os lábios, James sugando dele qualquer resistência, tirando dele qualquer certeza, qualquer paz, qualquer esperança... uma única noite. De baixo de uma arvore fria e de uma luz fria, aquela declaração quente, aqueles toques quentes, aquela sensação quente de ser amado, de realmente ser amado... todo o resto, toda a inimizade, toda a fachada escolar, tudo perdido naquela íris de lapiz lazuli inexplicável de James.

James, naquela noite, foi real. Naquela noite, aquele adolescente descabelado foi mais real que seu amor de vidro por Lily, sua vida austera de sangue puro, seu sofrimento vago e etéreo que sempre o envolvera. James em uma noite tornou-se tudo, tudo o que ele tinha. E James agora casava-se com outra pessoa. E as batalhas incruentas dentro de si agora ecoavam em seus tímpanos, impelindo-o a fazer algo, a tentar reter aquele liquido precioso nas mãos, a tentar ao menos... tentar! Em uma sensação de êxtase insano, ele deu dois passos e selou os lábios nos do homem insondável a frente.

O cheiro, o calor, a tepidez que ansiara por meses estavam finalmente lá. Os braços quentes e acolhedores de James o envolveram com cuidado, uma brisa morna com cheiro de flores sacudiu as vestes de ambos. As estrelas vertidas por aqueles lábios formavam nuances que qualquer artista gostaria de pintar, a força estrondosa de ondas chocando-se contra rochas era ínfima se comparada a força das poderosas ondas que emanaram naquele simples tocar de lábios.

E a sensação foi tão rápida quanto veio quando os braços antes acolhedores afastaram o corpo magro, um carrasco suave empurrando o condenado a própria sorte. Uma voz cristalina chegou ao ouvido deles. "James...James, onde você está?". Lily não podia vê-los, mas sua voz foi o suficiente para que James virasse o corpo em direção a ela.

- Sinto muito Severus...

Lentamente, como que prolongando aquele adeus incerto, as íris azuis dele desviaram-se do rosto pálido de Severus. 'Não' era a resposta aquela tentativa insana. Ele tentou dizer algo, tentou prende-lo mais um pouco ali, retê-lo...fazer algo mais. Mas o futuro daqueles rapazes era límpido como água. E eles não se cruzavam.

Deixou-o ir.

Então o frio voltou. Viu-se sozinho em meio as luzes venenosas daquele banquete, e o corpo mais uma vez trabalhou sozinho. Mais um giro suave, em leve desconforto agradável a ele, e se viu em frente a enormes portões de ferro.

A verdade é que não tinha mais nada a fazer, nem a esperar. Aquele tipo de amor não precisava de tempo. Aquele amor acabara de o matar. Sua mera existência sem aquele amor agora serviria unicamente a propósitos de terceiros. Aceitaria a proposta do Lord. Seria um deles, um anjo da morte.

Atravessou os portões e os jardins da Mansão Malfoy como um autônomo. A suntuosidade de Lucius não fazia sentido a sua alma espedaçada. Não precisava procurar sentido em mais nada a partir daquele momento. A porta pesada da frente se abriu a ele, e Severus entrou ainda pingando a chuva no hall extremamente luxuoso e coberto de espelhos. A própria imagem borrada o encarou de volta de vários ângulos. Não se sentia humano, com as vestes grudadas ao corpo e os cabelos em um estado de óbvia desordem. Os lábios estavam inchados como se tivessem tocado em veneno, a tez clara tão pálida quanto o mármore que cobria o chão, e os olhos negros tão dolorosamente escuros, que ele se sentiu atado aquele abismo por uma mágica poderosa, inegável, irreversível. Adiantou-se e tocou a imagem no espelho.

Foi num espasmo de dor, antes da chuva de brilhos agudos que se seguiria. Todos os espelhos se espedaçaram.

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Enchendo o saco outra vez...Éclat e Lumiére querem dizer Brilho e Luz, em francês. O casal foi sugerido durante um churrasco por minha amiga Die. Arigatou, vô!

E arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui n.n


	2. Nota

**Nota aos fãs de Harry Potter (mesmo texto do profile ;D)**

Então é isso. Acabou. O ultimo filme de Harry Potter foi lançado, e nós, esses malucos, essas crianças de joelhos ossudos que liam enquanto os amigos assistiam TV, nós que devoramos livros sob as luzes de lanternas de baixo das nossas cobertas, de madrugada, para que as nossas mães não descobríssemos o que estávamos fazendo. Nós que não ligávamos de andar pelo cinema com uma capa preta e uma varinha, ridículos, nem de esperar horas e horas nas filas, porque nós sabíamos que contanto que os minutos se seguissem, nós veríamos, em pouco tempo, algo incrível. Nós que torramos nosso dinheiro e o dinheiro dos nossos pais encomendando livros nos pré-lançamentos. Nós que gritamos "Weasley é nosso rei", nós que cantamos "Harry Fricking Potter" no chuveiro, nós que sabemos de cor todos os feitiços e encantamentos que Harry usou.

Nós, bem, nós ficamos desamparados.

Não existe muito mais pelo que esperar agora galera. Não existe mais uma aventura dessas que faziam nosso sangue gelar e nossos corações baterem mais rápido. Estamos sós com todos os nossos anos de vida, finalmente adultos, dando um ultimo doce adeus ao nosso maior herói de infância.

Mas será que estamos mesmo?

Rowling foi um gênio, sim. Ela nos deu provavelmente o maior fenômeno literário do milênio. Harry Potter tem boas chances de bater a Bíblia como o livro mais lido no mundo. Mas Rowling, como todo escritor, criou um mundo que assumiu suas próprias proporções e sua própria identidade e não, meus colegas de fandom, ele não vai acabar aqui. Porque nós estamos aqui! Nós, os malucos! Nós, os fãs obcecados. Nós estamos aqui e nós vamos fazer isso continuar. Vamos ler esses livros para os nossos filhos e sobrinhos e netos, e vamos desenhar Harry Potter no canto de nossos – seríssimos – cadernos universitários e relatórios de trabalho. Nós vamos fazer brincadeiras com o nome de Sirius Black e com o de Albus Severus também, e nós vamos continuar imaginando. E nós, especialmente nós, ficwriters, vamos continuar escrevendo.

Não deixem a história morrer, muggles. Não deixem de amar esse ícone que nos acompanhou nos nossos melhores e piores momentos. Vamos, todos nós, continuar sendo incrivelmente malucos e vamos todos nós continuar acreditando que magia é possível, que existe, e que está a algumas paginas de distancia.

E adeus, Harry Potter. Foi um imenso prazer.

_Nox_


End file.
